


Paradise

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A beautiful memory fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of perfection, Skye contemplates their situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Skye looked over the scene in front of her; it was perfect. Actually perfect didn't even describe how beautiful the event before her eyes was playing out. And it wasn't just the visual, it was the sound that carried through the air and the scent that wrapped it all together so wonderfully. 

Jemma was standing knee deep in the water, a dark pink bikini hugging that gorgeous body that didn't get nearly enough sunlight. Skye had traced those curves with her own lips so many times before, getting lost in the pull of her skin every time, even after all these years. 

Her hair was down, longer than it had been in a while with the tips damp making it fall randomly around her neck and face, heavy and dark. Jemma was always so meticulous about her hair but the as water and wind whipped around her, those heavy strands were the last thing on her mind. 

Jemma's smile was the most beautiful thing that Skye had ever seen the first time she had ever laid eyes on the scientist and to this day, even with the wonders that she had experienced, it was that smile that came to mind when she thought about the greatest wonders in the world. Nothing ever came close to the joy that the scientist exuded when she grinned uncontrollably. 

Especially now, Jemma's smile was shining extra bright. Skye couldn't blame her because she would have to agree that the most incredible thing in all the wonder's of the universe was the children hanging off Jemma's hands. Shrieking and giggling, they kicked water everywhere, including over Jemma's loose hair. 

Skye sighed, high on life, she brought a bottle of beer to her lips and took a sip, closing her eyes and enjoying the sound of her laughing children. She chuckled as she heard the clear command from her wife, "Go get her." 

A second later, small wet, sandy hands were pulling on her arms towards the sea, she laughed and set the drink down. She gave in and let herself get pulled out of her chair, leaning over quickly and pulling Leo and Chloe onto her hips. She exclaimed and then charged into the water toward her beautiful wife. 

She fell in as they hit the water and the children both switched positions, climbing on to Skye's back and neck, hanging on as their mother glided in strong strokes through the water. Jemma met her in the middle, giving a quick water kiss, salty and sweet causing protest's from the children on her back. 

Chloe moved over to Jemma's back, claiming her own live life raft that she wouldn't have to share with her little brother. Skye and Jemma bumped shoulders in the water and bobbed contently while the children babbled in the background. 

The sun was beginning to go down, the breeze cool and the water perfect as they held hands under the surface while the children moved between them. They had been through hell in their time but as Jemma often reminded Skye, through every hell is a heaven and as Skye soaked up the moment she realized that, as it was most of the time, Jemma was right. 

Jemma was heavenly as she glanced around, distracted by the goings on of the kids to notice Skye staring at that perfect smile. Skye had figured out years ago that she had found paradise the moment she got caught up in that smile, but maybe that notion was just starting to sink in and maybe Skye had always been to busy to appreciate it. 

"What are you thinking about, darling?", Jemma interrupted her thoughts and Skye smiled over at her wife, leaning her head on the smaller woman's shoulder and glancing a foot over where Chloe and Leo were playing Marco Polo. 

"I was thinking how I never want to leave this moment." Jemma smiled understandingly at her, reaching over to push a piece of soaked hair away from her face. 

"Don't worry, there will be many more moments as perfect as this one. Paradise is always just a moment away." 

Skye laughed, "Then, since it's only a moment away, I just want to say that I'm grateful I get to share it with you." 

Jemma nodded, placing a kiss on Skye's cheek, "Welcome to paradise, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, I haven't been writing much because I've been sad but Skimmons always makes me happy :)


End file.
